


Welcome Home

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Jondamiweek2019 [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: Jon expects Damian with a house warming suprise





	Welcome Home

Damian wanted to rest .

He longed more than anything to drop on his brand new king size bed and have his boyfriend to give him a back massage and pamper him until they both fell asleep.

And with that goal set in mind he entered his apartment for the first time after coming from work.

He dropped his keys and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Jon” he said as calmly as he could. His boyfriend's head emerged from a pillar of boxes.

“I thought I was very about my thoughts regarding architecture made of cardboard”

Jon only smiled goofily.

Damian sighed “ Promise me that tomorrow you will finish unpacking”

“Or” Jon said while raising his hands for emphasis “ You come to chill on the ‘Fortress of Attitude 2: Electric Bungaloo’(Patent pending), and then tomorrow you skip work and we can unpack together and maybe- he winked- try the new bed”

Damian ran his hands through his hair but then proceeded to take off his coat and and hunch down to get in the fort. Their cats waiting for them while lying lazily on a blanket.

Jon gave his boyfriend a warm kiss.

****

* * *

* * *

“Welcome home” Living with him was going to be an experience.


End file.
